


Cleaning

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, YOu clean up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You decide to clean up the mess that is your flat!





	Cleaning

"Do you still need that?", you asked, pointing at the head in the fridge. Sherlock huffed. "I told you, I need that for an experiment." You shot him a glare. "When will that experiment be finished? Do you still need the head?" He sighed and shook his head. Your gaze went to the head, and then to the bag you were holding. Shivering, you threw it into the bag, resisting the urge to vomit.

Today was one of those incredibly productive days. You had woken up with the urge to clean up the mess that was your flat. Unfortunately, it was Sherlocks flat too, and he was so messy. If it weren't for you and Mrs. Hudson he would drown in his own filth.

You continued cleaning up, asking Sherlock from time to time about what he still needed, and what could be thrown away. Everytime you looked at him, he seemed to be in deep thought. He wasn't in his mind palace, that was for sure, and it couldn't be a case he was thinking about, seen as he didn't have one at the moment. "What's on your mind?", you asked, fanning air to yourself. You were pretty warm after all the cleaning, and had already taken off your sweater so you were only covered in a tank top. Sherlock eyes searched your face. When had you gotten so close? And when had you undressed?

"I would... like to try... something...", he mumbled, internally scolding himself for sounding so unsure. You chuckled. "Another experiment?" He slightly shook his head, leaning in closer towards you. Your eyebrows raised, but you couldn't help but feel slightly excited. Then his lips pressed against your cheek. "Thank you for cleaning up", he said, stepping back and then leaving the room altogether. Your face went red, and you clenched your hands at your sides. That was all? You pouted a bit as you left the room, determined to find Sherlock, but were surprised to find the living room empty. 

Then arms snaked their way around you, making you jump and shriek. A soft chuckle reached your ears and made the hairs on your neck stand up. "You di-", you started, but got interrupted by Sherlock lips on your neck. "You should have seen your face. Full of desperation." A hand on your chin turned your hand to the side, breath ghosted over your lips. Sherlock chuckled again, suddenly letting you go and leaving the room once again. "Sherlock! Come back here!", you pouted, following him closely. He turned, and faster than you anticipated, he had pinned you to the wall, your wrists held tightly in his grip and his lips hovering just above yours. "Is this what you want?" Instead of answering, you just pressed forward until your lips met his. His fingers buried themselves into your hair, pulling you even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
